


How Are You Happy?

by UberDuper



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7144448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UberDuper/pseuds/UberDuper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Still, Arthur wondered what kind of question 'is he happy?' was. Of course he wasn't happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Are You Happy?

Arthur strolled through the halls of Castle Krackenburg, whistling a jaunty tune with a pep in his step. And yet... each step could hold more pep, his tune could be jauntier, he thought. Alas, he had no time to think about how to make himself seem more chipper. The blond man continued to whistle, his axe propped up on his shoulder and a lance in his other hand. His new job began tomorrow, and he had to get his partner up and ready to work with him.

As he walked, Arthur mused upon the circumstances of his new job. To think that he was being assigned to a position of such Nohrian prestige... it was thrilling. Though perhaps he could have found more joy in it. There was prestige, sure, but nothing seemed more prestigious in his eyes than his former job. He brought so much joy with that job...

Outside of his partner's door, Arthur took a deep breath, puffing out his chest and squaring his shoulders. It was always good to appear confident in front of ladies, even if a lady was physically superior in every way. He leaned the lance against the wall and raised a fist, hesitating but a moment before giving the wood a boisterous knock.

“Effie! It is I, the judicious Arthur, and I bring news of the highest caliber!” Arthur let his words settle, the hallway falling silent as his words drifted away. After a minute or so, he could hear a shuffling from within the room. Arthur stood patiently, keeping his posture straight, while he waited for the door to be opened.

Eventually, the door cracked open just enough for a head to slowly emerge. Effie's head, to be precise. At the sight of her expression, his own smile fell to a sympathetic frown. The woman before him was a shadow of the mighty shield she once was. Her skin was paler than it used to be, highlighting the dark bags under her eyes, which were red and puffy. She looked so small without her armor on.

“Hey Arthur...” She muttered, the door swinging open a little more. Arthur pressed his lips together, mouth forming a thin line, and he let out a surprisingly melancholy sigh at the sight of her dark room. The lamp lay discarded in the corner, a bit of oil dribbling out onto the floor. Shirts and undergarments were scattered across the floor and the bed, which was messy, the covers thrown back as though the occupant had just climbed out. A few trays rested on the nightstand, and Arthur could detect the faint scent of mold.

“Have you been eating?” Was his first question. Effie responded with silence, directing her gaze away from Arthur and staring at the floor. Arthur shook his head, putting down his axe and placing a hand on her shoulder. “It's been... so long already, Effie. You can't do this anymore. I, as your friend and a hero of justice-” Suddenly, his hand was slapped away, hard enough to bruise.

“Shut up, Arthur.” Effie glared at him, eyes burning in anger. “Shut up with that... that stupid 'hero of justice' crap, okay?” She bit her lip, eyes wavering for a moment before she broke eye contact. “I know that she loved that... but you can't keep it up. It's over. So just knock it off, okay?”

“...” Arthur frowned in sympathy, lowering his hand to his side. He didn't respond to what she said, however, choosing to change the subject instead. “...You missed King Leo's coronation. You missed Lady Camilla's departure. You missed-”

“I don't care.” Effie spat, crossing her arms. “Why would I care?”

“Effie.” Arthur put both hands on her shoulders, making her look up at him. He did his best to smile confidently, for her. She responded with a glare.

“Are you happy right now, Arthur? How are you happy right now? How can you smile like she isn't gone, Arthur?” Effie growled at him, grabbing his wrists. Arthur winced slightly, but made no movement to let go of her shoulders. “We're on our own from here. We've got no reason to stay here anymore. Do you? I'm open to suggestions.” Arthur merely smiled again, though this one was milder, more... genuine.

Still... he wondered what kind of question 'is he happy?' was. Of course he wasn't happy. After all that had happened, how could he be happy? The simple answer, the one that Effie seemed to have taken to heart, was that he couldn't. But Arthur wouldn't let a little sadness hold him back, and he was sure that... that she would agree with him.

“King Leo had appointed us generals of the Nohrian army, Effie.” Arthur replied, keeping his gaze and hands on her. “He wants us to serve alongside him.”

“So what?” Effie clenched her jaw, but released Arthur's wrists in the same motion. “She didn't like war. She just wanted peace. And look what war did for us, Arthur. It screwed us.”

“But think about it like this!” Arthur grinned. “If we're generals, we can carry on her ideals of peace and justice! We can help make sure that no more war comes in our time, that nobody else must suffer as we have!” His smile fell, and Arthur let out a sigh. “We can make sure nobody else suffers a loss like we have.”

“That...” Effie paused for a moment. Arthur noticed her shoulders hitch ever so slightly, which he wouldn't have if he hadn't been holding them. “She probably would have wanted that...” At that, Arthur finally released her shoulders, reaching over and snatching up the lance. Effie's eyes gravitated towards it, and she hesitantly accepted it when Arthur held it out for her.

“Ready?” Arthur picked up his own weapon, cocking an eyebrow at Effie.

“...I guess.” She sighed, finally fully stepping out of her room and slowly closing the door behind her. Effie hesitated for a moment, staring at her lance and her bedroom door for a few moments before she spoke up again. “How do you do it, Arthur?”

“Hmm?” He glanced over at her, genuinely confused. “How do I do what?”

“How do you... stay so cheerful?” Effie sighed, looking up at him. Her eyes shimmered with unshed tears, tears that Arthur knew would never roll down her cheeks, and she wiped them away before continuing. “I want to move on, I want to be happy again... but I just...” Effie held back a sniffle, shoulders shaking. “I panic every time I'm unhappy, every time I think of going on without her.” She looked down at her lance, head shaking just enough for Arthur to notice the motion. “I know this isn't what she'd want from me...”

“Ah.” Arthur cocked an uncharacteristic half-grin, once again setting a hand on Effie's shoulder. “That's simple. It may not be the most effective or healthiest method...” He chuckled humorlessly and motioned to the air next to him. “I just imagine that she's right here next to me.” Arthur took a deep breath, feeling a prickling in his eyes. “I imagine that she's right here, laughing and telling me stories of her big siblings and tugging on my hand a-and...”

He had to stop. He promised himself that he wouldn't cry anymore. It was a hand on his bicep that made him return to the present, with Effie staring at him in sympathy. They didn't need to say anything else, and turned to head to the throne room.

The pair began walking down the hallway, side by side. They did, however, leave just enough space for Elise to walk between them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> when i told myself 'hey, I should write a story about Effie and Arthur', this isn't what I initially had in mind.
> 
> also, guess what i based a bunch of the dialogue off of and i'll write something for you. haha, just kidding, just send me a request.


End file.
